


Reminiscence

by pastelxinterstellar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxinterstellar/pseuds/pastelxinterstellar
Summary: After a tiring day of work, team avatar often rests in either a nearby village or mountain. But suspicious tension rises as Zuko strays from the group
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Reminiscence

"another win for team avatar!" Sokka shouts triumphantly. His words were accompanied by happy cheers from Toph, Katara and Aang. 

But for some reason, Zuko stood aside from the group. A quiet yet stern expression on his face, as if he seemed to be in thought. "Aren't you happy Zuko? With Aang's power growing, we'll be one step closer to defeating the Fire Lord," Katara said, her face growing concerned as she reached to touch Zuko. 

But the boy quickly snapped back to reality, surveying the looks around him that read genuine concern. "What are you all staring at?" Zuko asked. 

"See, Katara? He just spaced out a little." Aang said with a smile. "It happens all the time to me! Especially when we're on Appa. I sometimes forget we're flying--" Aang's words were cut short as Zuko had suddenly began walking off. 

"Zuko, where are you going?" Aang asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Somewhere I can be alone for a moment." Zuko said. 

"I got this, I'll talk it out with him and he'll be fine in no time," Sokka said, following after Zuko. 

Sokka noticed, after a while of walking, that the two had strayed quite far from the rest of the group. He turned his head back for a moment then back at Zuko. 

Zuko kneeled down in the dirt, surrounded by a handful of trees and various plants. "Jeez, I'm getting itchy just staring at all these plants.." Sokka said, breaking the silence. 

"Why did you follow me?" Zuko asked, brushing his hands between the plants in a curious motion. "Uh, here's a better question; why did you run away to play in dirt?" Sokka asked. 

"I'm not--" Zuko had raised his voice but stopped and looked away. "I'm looking for leaves I could possibly turn into tea." Zuko asked. "Oh, right, so you can sleep better and stop sleepwalking at unholy hours of the night." Sokka said. 

"Sure," Zuko replied sternly. "..." Sokka twiddled his thumbs and stared up at the sky for a bit. "Pretty clouds," He blurted. "I don't need someone to watch me," Zuko said. 

Sokka dropped both of his arms and let them fall to his side, exhausted. "You know, When Aang couldn't sleep...we made him a bed made from Appa's fur." Sokka said. 

"I'm pretty sure we could do the same with you." Sokka said with a small smile. Zuko remained silent. 

"Are you maybe....homesick?" Sokka asked. "I know how that is, when me and Katara first started this journey with Aang, I couldn't sleep as well..." He said. "I've been outside the Fire Nation for years. Nothing's changed since then." Zuko replied, plucking a few leaves from a plant. 

"Yeah sure, but that doesn't mean there aren't people you miss in the Fire Nation.." Sokka said. "I really miss my gran-gran..." He said. "Spare me your ridiculous stories and leave." Zuko spat venom from his voice. 

Sokka threw up in his hands and surrendered. "Okay, Okay...fine. I just figured you'd need a little company...maybe vent to me. Just I get it, you need your privacy." Sokka walked back in the direction of the camp. 

Zuko stayed among the plants, reminiscing. He remembered the feeling of dread he'd felt as the blue spirit's mask fell from his hands and into murky water. He'd remember his uncle words of wisdom and the smell of stress relieving tea being brewed in the tea shop at Ba Sing Se. 

He'd remembered the words his mother spoke to him tenderly before she disappeared. "remember who you are," 

Zuko wasn't meant to be "Fire Prince, Son of Ozai" nor "The Banished Prince". His newfound destiny was to aid the Avatar. The same one he'd spent years searching for, in hopes of regaining lost and pointless honor. 

This was who Zuko was. Even if it was "Sifu Hotman", this brought a smile to Zuko's face. 

He will start a new life from here. Leaving behind those who'd hurt him. No longer letting Azula or Ozai occupy his thoughts. 

Zuko held the leaves tightly in his hand and stood up, walking back to the camp with a soft smile. "Oh! Hey, Zuko!" Aang immediately greeted. "Told you he wouldn't go far," Toph said. "Tea, anyone?" Zuko asked, holding out the crumbled leaves in his palm. 

"Hard pass," Sokka said with a chuckle. "Yeah, besides! Katara's making stew with some vegetables we picked up earlier!" Aang said. Zuko let the leaves fall from his palm and shook his wrist a bit. "I wasn't even sure what leaves those were." He said. This made the group laugh a bit. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Zuko." Katara said with a smile. 

"I guess playing with dirt helped." Zuko said with a chuckle.


End file.
